Crimson Guardians
by Saber Knight
Summary: Crimson doesn't take kindly to learning that Commander Palmer is heading out to kill Halsey, so they take things into their own hands. Warning: Contains Palmer being hurt quite a bit.


**Crimson One - CQC Expert**

**Crimson Two - Demolitions Expert**

**Crimson Three - Sniper**

**Crimson Four - Vehicle Expert and Medic**

"Crimson_ Two in position."_

_"Crimson Three in position."_

_"Crimson Four in position."_

Crimson watched as Halsey flew, backwards, out of the glowing blue light, being caught by Jul 'Mdama. She checked her squad member's waypoints on her HUD, noting with pleasure that they were all in position. _"Remember, Commander Palmer is en route to kill Halsey. As far as we know, Halsey has been captured by Juley and Palmer is coming to murder a civilian. Remember people, if we fail, Master Chief will probably not like hearing that his 'mother' is dead. Besides, Halsey created the Spartans. The Spartans saved humanity. So this is something we can do in return. Remember, also, Majestic doesn't know that Halsey has someone going after her head. Gear up people, we're facing a Spartan."_

_"Roger that, One."_

"This is the librarians gift?" Jul 'Mdama took the device away from Halsey, dropping her onto the ground as he examined the device. "This is what we came for? Full of Forerunner's secrets?" The Sangheili in front of Jul was suddenly lifted up into the air and slammed down into the ground, revealing a Spartan without his helmet on.

"Thorne!" Halsey cried out before being grabbed by Jul.

"Blasphemy! Kill the intruder!" A Sangheili took a swung at Thorne with his energy sword. The Spartan ducked under the high swing and slammed his body into the alien's, knocking it back a couple feet before unloading a few rounds into it.

"Thorne! Take the key!" Halsey threw the other part of the key to Thorne, the Spartan easily catching it.

A shot rang out as a Sangheili behind Thorne was gunned down by a new arrival. "Commander Palmer?" Thorne asked, looking over at her.

"Knights, protect me!" Jul's voice rang out, causing several Knights to instantly appear out of nowhere in front of him and around him.

Palmer leaned back, aiming for a better shot at Halsey and took it. She expected the round to at least hit Halsey's arm, what she did not expect was the round to be stopped by an energy field and a black and crimson Spartan to come out of active camo. "Cri-" She started, wondering what the hell Crimson One was doing.

"Friendly fire! Palmer is trying to kill fellow UNSC soldiers! Crimson, retaliate! Kill the traitor!" _I seriously hope my paycheck isn't cut in half for this, but hey, she shot me first. _Crimson One quickly raised her shotgun and pulled the trigger, making Palmer's shields flare up as they absorbed the blast.

As more knights began instantly appearing as if by magic, _very annoying magic_, the rest of Majestic Team charged into the room. "Majestic engag- Crimson!? What are they doing here!?"

Commander Palmer didn't hesitate to open fire on Crimson One, quickly bringing her magnums to bear on the interferer but was shocked to find the magnum in her left hand instantly explode as a anti-material round went right through the sidearm. She leaped backwards, out of the way of another anti-material round that would have taken our her last magnum and go through her left arm. She quickly scanned the area for Crimson's sniper, but before she could find her, she spotted a rocket heading straight for her. She cursed and leaped out of the way, but not far enough to not be sent across the floor by the shockwave that the rocket produced upon finding a home on the floor.

Palmer landed on her back, her shields failing. As she stood up, she felt a Ghost slam into her, causing her to fall to the floor helmet first. The next time she struggled back up, a random Ghost did not suddenly run her over. Instead, a random Wraith fell down on top of her, causing her to make a small, Spartan-shaped crater in the floor. When the Wraith hovered away, she weakly got back up on her feet only to see a random Banshee heading straight for her. "Sh-" The Banshee slammed into her, causing her to fall back on her back again.

_"Four, where exactly do you find all of these vehicles?" _One asked Four over their private comm channel.

_"Juley leaves them lying around in random places. Ghost came from on top of a pillar, Wraith came from a balcony inside of this structure, Banshee was in a Covenant parking lot."_

Palmer struggled, once more, to her feet, wishing she had one of those armor lock modules the Spartan-IIIs had in 2552. When she spotted Jul 'Mdama running away with Halsey draped over his shoulder, she cursed and began sprinting after them. Raising her magnum, she took careful and quick aim at Halsey. Just as she pulled the trigger, a _Revenant _slammed into her left side, causing the shot to go wide and glance Thorne's cheek as he tangoed with a Promethean. When Palmer looked up from the ground, she saw Jul and Halsey be magically taken away by a Promethean knight. "Damn it..." She muttered as she stood back up, ripping off her helmet and throwing it down on the floor. "Crimson! What the he-" Palmer was suddenly knocked out with the butt of a shotgun, her body hitting the floor hard.

"Now you're trying to kill Majestic too! You sick, demented, insane, crazy, sadistic, ape-loving bastard!" Crimson One yelled out at Palmer before turning around to face Majestic squad who were simply staring at her in shock.

"What? She shot me first." With that, Crimson Four piloted a Phantom inside of the structure, picked up Crimson team along with Majestic, and left Palmer with the toll bill, parking bill, and expenses-for-property-damage bill along with attempted murder on two seperate teams of Spartans. When Palmer finally woke up, she was in the middle of a few million drooling Brutes.

Well, she could have still been having dreams.

* * *

"What happened down there Majestic... and Crimson?" Lasky asked the two Spartan teams as they got off of the stolen Phantom.

"Palmer attempted to kill fellow UNSC soldiers, so we had to make sure she couldn't do that." One told Lasky, grinning inside of her helmet. When Lasky just gave her a strange look in response, she spoke again.

"What? She shot me first."

"You know how it goes, Captain, 'shoot first and never question'." Thorne told Lasky as he placed a hand on the bandage that Four had placed over the small cut on his cheek.


End file.
